All I Ever Wanted
by s1r1
Summary: Follow up to the oneshot 'Miracles Happen'. Will Brooke ever get her happy ending with the guy she loves?


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything affiliated with the show.**

**Summary: Will Brooke ever get her happy ending with the guy she loves?**

**AN: This is the follow up to the oneshot Miracles Happen. (Miracles Happen should be read first before this story). I want to thank everyone who reviewed and asked for a continuation of the oneshot Miracles Happen. This story is my token of appreciation to all of you. ****Also, flashbacks will be in **_**italics**_**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 By Your Side**

**-Fifteen months later-**

"Hey, Pretty Girl," Lucas whispered circling his arms around his girlfriend's waist. Brooke looks up from her sketches startled to see her boyfriend's arms encircling her.

"Hi, Boyfriend," Brooke replied as a huge dimpled smile covered her face. "What are you doing here?" Brooke asked tugging Lucas closer. "Didn't you say you'll be running late?"

Lucas shrugged, "Lindsay had another appointment to attend to, so she let me go early. You know I'm glad she let me off, she was pissed the whole day and I didn't want to incur her wrath when she realizes I'm not completely done with the draft for my book."

Brooke laughed nestling her head against his chest. "Well, lucky for me you made it out of there alive."

"Ha…ha," Lucas mockingly huffed.

"Broody, it's great that you're here. I was going crazy looking at the sketches. I just want to get out of here," Brooke said looking into Luke's eyes.

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm thinking let's have dinner in front of the couch watching some old movies."

"That's definitely low-key," Lucas nodded.

"Yeah, it is. I'm thinking Chinese. What do you think?"

"Chinese is fine. I'll order and you get your stuff, so we can head home," Lucas instructed as he grabbed his phone scrolling for Mr. Wang's Place.

"Okay. And Broody, get us two servings of gung pao chicken," Brooke directed as she headed towards the end of the room gathering the rest of her materials.

-xxx-

"This is nice. Just being with you," Lucas said dropping a chaste kiss on Brooke's lips.

"Hmm…I love when it's only the two of us in the room alone," Brooke replied softly snuggling into Luke's side.

"Since we're all alone, what do you want to do?" Lucas asked suggestively.

"I would really love too… But I had a really long day and I'm beat," Brooke answered hesitantly.

"It's alright if you're not in the mood. Come to think of it, I'm actually feeling pretty much tired," Lucas reassured Brooke.

"Let's just turn in early tonight. We both have a big day tomorrow. Me with my presentation and you with the meetings," Brooke advised gently.

"You're right," Lucas replied as he carried Brooke to bed bridal style.

"Broody!" Brooke squealed. "You know, I can walk right?"

"I'm just practicing for our wedding night," Lucas quipped as he laid Brooke down on their bed kissing her tenderly.

"Mmm…" Brooke moaned softly.

Hearing Brooke's fulfilling sigh, Lucas continued his ministrations kissing Brooke harder and faster.

"Luke… stop… just stop," Brooke said haltingly. "I really am not up to it."

"I'm sorry," Lucas replied pulling away from Brooke straightening his shirt.

"It's okay. I'm not mad. I just… Can we cuddle instead?" Brooke asked pulling her sweater tighter around her body.

"Yeah, that'll be nice," Lucas answered getting into bed as Brooke followed his lead. "Come here," Lucas said gently as he ushered Brooke into his arms. Brooke settled comfortably beside Lucas laying her head on his chest hearing his beating heart.

"Good night Cheery," Lucas whispered kissing her tenderly on her forehead. "You too Luke," Brooke murmured.

-xxx-

"Could you get Isabel? I just got up two hours ago and I'm so worn-out," Haley said tiredly.

"What?" Nathan mumbled sleepily.

"Izzie's crying. Could you get her?" Haley asked once again.

"Yeah, okay honey," Nathan replied shuffling out of bed to his daughter's nursery. "How is Daddy's little girl?" Nathan cooed picking up Isabel from her crib.

"Hhm…you don't feel wet and you just had a bottle two hours ago, so what's up baby?" Nathan asked as Isabel continued screeching.

"I know. Izzie wants Daddy to rock her, doesn't she?" Nathan pointed out sitting in the rocking chair soothing Isabel as her cries slowly quieted down to an occasional sniffle. Nathan turns Isabel towards him smiling as he sees her looking at him groggily. "Looks like you're sleepy. Guess you just wanted some company, huh?" Nathan said holding Isabel to his chest as he swayed her gently.

Nathan sits in the rocking chair for quite awhile before laying Isabel lightly in her crib ensuring she isn't jostle by the sudden movement. Nathan surveys Isabel happily noting she looks peaceful as he drops a kiss on her forehead. "Good night, baby girl. Hope you'll sleep through the night," Nathan whispered closing the door to the nursery.

Nathan then checks on Jamie before continuing his trek to the bedroom. "She's asleep. She just needed someone to rock her," Nathan informed sliding into bed pulling Haley closer.

"Thanks honey," Haley muttered succumbing to sleep.

-xxx-

"Hales, how did you sleep last night?" Nathan asked hugging Haley from behind as she flipped some pancakes.

"I feel better. Thank you for taking care of Izzie while I slept," Haley replied turning off the stove stacking the pancakes on top of the plate.

"Hales, that's what I'm here for. Although, it sure does feel foreign sometimes going through this routine once again after a long while," Nathan replied thoughtfully maneuvering behind Haley grabbing the plate.

"I know," Haley conceded.

"Where's Jamie?" Nathan asked seeing no sign of his son nearby.

"Don't you remember? He has an art project due today," Haley mentioned.

"Can't believe I forgot," Nathan said slapping his forehead. "So, he's at school?"

"Yes, I dropped him off earlier," Haley replied sitting down at the dining table together with Nate.

"Mmm… the pancakes taste good Hales," Nathan praised as he sank his teeth happily chewing his pancakes. "What's your schedule for today?"

"Well, I'm meeting up with Peyton and Jake at 9am. Then, we'll probably be in the studio until Jenny and Jamie finishes school. Will Isabel be with you or should I bring her along?" Haley inquired taking another bite from her plate.

"I'll have her with me. Coach, gave me a free day. Besides, Luke is coming over later with Sawyer."

"That's great," Haley answered sipping her juice before getting up to clear the plates.

"Hales, why don't you get dressed and check on Isabel while I do the dishes?" Nathan proposed grabbing the plates from Haley's hands.

"You're a lifesaver. You know that?" Haley proclaimed giving Nathan a peck on the cheek.

"Don't you know? I'm Captain Awesome," Nathan joked returning the gesture.

-xxx-

"Hey babe, are you ready?" Jake asked poking his head into the room.

"Just about," Peyton answered buttoning her dark green blouse. "Is Haley here?"

"No, she called saying she'll be here in less than five," Jake replied walking towards Peyton. "You smell good," Jake said nuzzling her neck.

"Thanks, babe. I think we should probably head down," Peyton pointed out looking at her watch. "Haley is gonna be here soon."

"Okay. I already fed and dressed Sawyer. What time is Luke swinging by?"

"He'll be dropping by after his meetings, so it'll probably be around lunch time," Peyton responded pulling Jake out the door with her.

As Peyton and Jake descended the stairs, the doorbell rang. "Right on time Haley," Peyton greeted opening the door.

"Hey Peyton, where's Jake and Sawyer?" Haley asked hugging Peyton.

"Jake's just getting Sawyer from her playpen. Where's Isabel?"

"Nate has the day off, so he opted to spend the day with her. Luke's bringing Sawyer there later."

Just then, Jake and Sawyer appeared beside Peyton. "Hey Haley," Jake greeted giving Haley a one-armed hug.

"Hey Jake and how is my little niece doing today?" Haley called out picking up Sawyer from Jake's grip.

"Aunt 'aley, I is good," Sawyer replied rocking slightly as her curls bounced around. "I is follow you and Mommy?"

"Yes honey," Haley answered. "My, look how pretty you are today," Haley proudly proclaimed looking at Sawyer who's dressed in a turquoise dress coupled with a dark blue headband.

"I is look pwetty for Daddy," Sawyer replied curling her hands through her blonde curls.

"You look pretty for Daddy," Haley beamed as the three of them walked to their cars respectively. "Mommy, I ride with Aunt 'aley?"

"Is that okay with you, Hales?" Peyton asked.

"It's not a problem. I love spending time with my niece," Haley replied as she buckled Sawyer in the child seat.

"Okay, we'll see you at the studio," Peyton said getting into Jake's black SUV.

-xxx-

"Hey Nate, how it's going?" Lucas asked letting himself in.

"It's been good. Isabel's asleep, so I've been working out. Hey Sawyer," Nathan greeted looking at the child being held in Lucas's arms.

"Hi, Unc'e Nate," Sawyer replied shyly. "I go be with Iz?"

"She's asleep in her crib. Why don't you play in the playpen for a while and when she gets up, I'll bring her to you," Nathan offered.

"Okay. Daddy, I go play?"

"Yes, baby. Let me just put you in the playpen," Lucas answered laying Sawyer gently into the playpen. "Daddy and Uncle Nate will be sitting at the couch in front of the playpen, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Sawyer beamed holding a stuffed toy in her hand.

"I'll get us some drinks. You want water or beer?" Nathan asked shuffling to the fridge.

"Water's fine," Lucas replied as Nathan swiped two mineral water bottles from the fridge.

"Here you go," Nate said tossing one of the bottles. "Sawyer looks like a miniature you today… what with the dress and headgear," Nathan observed seating himself comfortably beside Lucas on the couch.

"She does, doesn't she?" Lucas echoed smiling at his daughter who was having a ball playing with the toys. _She really does look like a miniature girl version of me_, Lucas mused.

"So, how are things with Brooke?" Nathan queried sipping his water.

"It's been great. I'm really happy that she gave me another chance," Lucas voiced out as his mind rewound back to the day they met at the airport some fifteen months ago.

_When I saw her standing there right in front of me, it was unexpected and surprising. I pulled her into my embrace murmuring how much I missed her. The best part was when she mouthed the words, 'People who are meant to be together will always find their way in the end.' My heart leapt with joy hearing her soft-spoken declaration. I knew then that she still felt the same way like I do. When we let go, I looked into her sad-filled eyes and I realized she had no idea that I heard her whispered words._

"_Why don't we head back to my place and catch up? Or do you want to leave for Tree Hill today?" _

"_Nah, it's okay. I'll leave for Tree Hill tomorrow. Let's spend the day together," I replied grabbing her bags._

"_Luke, I'm so happy we met."_

"_Me too," I answered taking a hold of her other hand as I clasped my hand with hers. When she grips my hand, I felt a tingle of electricity shoot up my spine._

_We hailed a cab back to her place and I'm amazed to see the place looking different than what it was few years back. "The place looks great, Brooke."_

"_Thanks, Luke. Since I was coming back here for good, I decided to spruce up the place before my arrival. Do you want a drink?" Brooke called out from the kitchen as I placed her bags together with my duffel on the floor beside the couch. "Nah I'm good," I replied sitting myself comfortably on the black leather couch._

"_So, where are Peyton and Sawyer?" Brooke questioned as she sits herself cozily on the couch holding a water bottle in her hand._

"_Well… they're both in Savannah and-"_

"_What? Why are they there?" Brooke cuts me off._

"_When we left Tree Hill after Sawyer was born, the three of us went on a road trip driving around towns enjoying the beauty of the country. A month later, Ma calls wanting us to join them in New Zealand. We stayed there for five relaxing months and everything was great. But, when we came back the relationship between Peyton and I wasn't the same."_

"_How come?" Brooke queried._

"_With us being in New Zealand there was no pressure, untoward awkwardness or arguments as we were surrounded by family and Sawyer was still only a few months old, so we really didn't had much time for us. But when we got back, there were petty arguments that morphed into a huge blowouts and all we ever did was bicker over who had to care for Sawyer, whose career should take a back seat and so on."_

"_Oh... is that why they are in Savannah and you're here?" Brooke quizzed sipping her water._

"_It's something like that. The truth is once we realized how far we were drifting, we decided to go on the road again two months after coming back from New Zealand. The first place we stopped was Savannah. At that time, I had no inkling why Peyton was happy when she saw the 'Welcome to Savannah' sign. I presumed she was excited to live in Savannah as the city was lively yet peaceful. We scouted around and finally found a nice place to rent. Peyton got a job working at an art gallery while I taught English in high school. Since there was a nursery nearby the gallery, Sawyer went with Peyton to work. For a while after we settled down, life was good. Peyton and I didn't quarrel over small issues and Sawyer was growing up wonderfully. Then on our one year anniversary everything changed," I said quietly._

"_Luke, if you don't want to talk about it then it's okay. I'm not forcing you," Brooke declared softly._

"_I know, Brooke. I just need to get it off my chest. Anyway, since it was a special occasion I hired a sitter to look after Sawyer while Peyton and I celebrated our marriage. Peyton had no clue that I was preparing something, all she knew was that I had the day off and was taking Sawyer with me. Once I left Sawyer with the sitter, I decided to surprise Peyton by picking her up. Imagine my surprise when I saw her locking lips with another guy. At first, I didn't know who he was but then a girl came scurrying into the room calling 'Daddy'. The man and Peyton broke off as the daughter came running. When he turned, I caught a glimpse of the man's features and I was stunned. None of them saw me and I left the place hurriedly."_

"_Who was he, Luke?" Brooke inquired. "I'm guessing it's someone we know?"_

"_It was… Jake."_

"_WHAT?" Brooke shrieked jumping up from the couch. "I… don't believe this," Brooke muttered running her hand through her hair as she paced the living room._

"_Brooke," I called gently pulling her down beside me. "I'm okay."_

"_How can you be okay?"_

"_Frankly, I was furious at first but now the pain has lessened and it doesn't hurt all that much anymore," I admitted putting an arm around Brooke's shoulders._

"_I can't believe she cheated on you," Brooke mumbled._

"_Honestly, I'm not surprised."_

"_What do you mean?" Brooke said looking at me quizzically._

"_I mean… Peyton and I have never been together where both or one of us wasn't in a relationship. Look at high school. The first time we fooled around, I was with you. When she kissed me in the library, you and I were in a committed relationship. Even when I was with Lindsay, we shared a kiss before I proposed to Linds. I never understood it before what Peyton meant to me but now I do."_

"_What does she mean to you, Luke?" Brooke asked in a low tone._

"_Ever since I saw her the first day of high school, I knew that I wanted to be with her. I remember watching her always scribbling something on her pad, drawing away while listening to my kind of music and I believed that we had a connection and were like soul mates, destined to be together. However, she never paid any attention to me. Only when I had beaten Nathan that she grew interested in me. When we kissed for that first time at Nathan's place, I realized that she could be all that I needed. Yet, Peyton pushed me away declaring she wasn't ready for a committed relationship. Nonetheless, when she saw us together, she discovered she had feelings for me and wanted me to be with her. Since, at that time I still wasn't over her, I succumbed to her pleas and we all know how that ended."_

"_Yeah," Brooke whispered._

"_Brooke, I'm so sorry if me talking about the past is hurting you. I just want you to see what I've unearthed," I spoke gently tugging Brooke closer._

"_I know, Luke. It hurts thinking about those times… but I know you need me to hear this."_

"_Thank you, Brooke. Peyton and I had many chances to be together in junior year but she never once turned to me nor did I. Even when you left for California for three months and the two of us only had each other, we didn't pursue a relationship when we could have. Looking back, I've come to accept the fact that Peyton only comes running to me when I'm in a relationship. When I'm alone, she isn't there crying to be with me."_

"_Come to think of it, I've never seen Peyton running after you unless you're already in a committed relationship. She came for you when we were together both times and when you were with Lindsay," Brooke acknowledged._

"_Brooke… Do you know that the reason I even ended up with Peyton in senior year after we broke up was because everyone was telling me that she and I were soul mates? I didn't believe their words at first but then you broke up with me uttering you didn't love me anymore and my world crumbled. I was hurt and heartbroken and I let myself be deceived by what others were telling me. When Peyton revealed her feelings for me the night of the banquet, I was taken aback and I bolted. I informed Skills what Peyton had said and __he encouraged me saying maybe Peyton was the girl for me all along. Even Haley and to a certain extent Nathan was happy when Peyton and I became a couple," I explained as Brooke moved out from my embrace._

"_Brooke… Please just listen," I begged as she looked at me with pain-filled eyes. _

"_Luke… I know I said that I would listen but all I can see right now is the way we ended and how much it hurt seeing you be with Peyton even though I gave you my blessing at the Championship game," Brooke replied as her eyes glistened with unshed tears._

"_Oh, Brooke… The night of the Championship game, it was you who I wanted to be with. But before I could say anything, you told me it was okay to be with Peyton and I thought that's it, you've already given up on us and it was selfish of me to keep pulling you back when you had let me go. I went to Peyton thinking I'm doing my part fulfilling your wishes after all that I put you through. How could I be so stupid to not notice you still loved me? I claimed to know you but when it mattered, I fall short. Like always, I was too wrapped around with everything else that I was blinded," I exclaimed discovering how truly wrong I was for thinking Brooke had fallen out of love with me and that Peyton was the one._

"_It's okay, Luke. I hid it from you as I didn't want to go through the dreaded triangle all over again," Brooke comforted as she gripped my shoulder reassuringly._

"_God… I'm an idiot. You know of all our friends, Mouth was the only one who wasn't thrilled to see me be with Peyton once again. He cornered me one day telling me how you were the one for me and that what I had with Peyton was nothing more than a deep connection fueled by friendship. He revealed that what we both had was real and sincere and that we both made each other a better person. He concluded by saying we were each other's halves."_

"_Mouth enlightened me with the same analogy in junior year too," Brooke murmured._

"_Mouth had it right. Peyton has always been in love with one guy and that person has always been Jake. I think Peyton and I got confused with the friendship we shared and assumed we were soul mates as I had always been there saving her when she needed saving when in reality, this was due to my hero complex. Likewise, you are the only person I gave my heart too. I do love Peyton and Lindsay but it's a different kind of love to the love I have for you."_

"_I don't know what to say," Brooke replied tentatively. "Is that why you left them at Savannah with Jake?"_

"_You don't have to say or do anything, Brooke and yeah. After leaving the scene I witnessed, I drove back to __the house. I sat there going through the dynamics of our whole relationship and subsequent marriage. That's when I realized how foolish I was for taking the coward's way out by proposing to Peyton when it wasn't what I really wanted. I chose Peyton to accompany me to Vegas to get married because you weren't picking up and I interpreted it as a sign that I should be with Peyton. I knew when you didn't pick up that I could just call you back later or just go on the trip by myself but I was eager to make a decision as I was scared of the feelings I felt bursting in me when we looked after Angie. I was confused with the rush of emotions I felt for you entwining with my feelings for Peyton and Lindsay. In the end, I couldn't take it anymore and chose the person that would make everyone happy."_

"_Broody… I never knew you felt that way too," Brooke answered hoarsely as tears trailed down her cheeks._

"_I did… I still do…"_

"_Are you saying you regret marrying Peyton and having Sawyer?" Brooke questioned cautiously._

"_I don't regret having Sawyer. She's the bright light shining through keeping me afloat. But, I do regret making a hasty decision in choosing Peyton to be my wife."_

"_I see. So, what happened when Peyton came back?" Brooke asked twirling a lock of her hair._

"_She came back late and was surprised to see me in the kitchen staring blankly as I waited for her arrival. When I saw her, I stood up uttering 'How's Jake?' leaving the kitchen. She looked at me shell-shocked as I headed for our room. A few minutes later, she enters the room but before she could say a word, I asked her why. She stared at me for a long while before finally coming clean. Peyton told me they met two months ago when he came by the gallery acquiring a painting for his home. They caught up and decided to have coffee a few days a week to catch up with everything since high school. I inquired whether he knew she was married and had a daughter. She answered that she only revealed she was a married woman with a kid when Jake announced he still loved her. Her reasoning for not voicing this information out earlier is that she didn't think there was still anything there between them and that topic hadn't cropped up. I asked whether she loved him and she replied she never stopped. I then questioned her did she ever love me and she answered yes but not in the way she loves Jake. I ended the conversation by questioning why she always came running every time I was happy with someone else. She replied that she thought we were meant to be because I was always there saving her."_

"_Luke, I'm so sorry," Brooke said hugging me._

"_I'm okay, Brooke. It's been over for almost a year now," I answered tightening my hold on Brooke. "But I __do understand how you felt all those years ago when Peyton came between us. At that time, I didn't comprehend why you were so broken when you found out about the kiss but I do now."_

"_I hate that you felt that way, Luke… So you and Peyton filed for divorce the next day?" Brooke questioned scrutinizing my features._

"_We talk about what our whole relationship and what was left of it. By the end of the discussion, we came to the conclusion that we were only together for Sawyer's sake and we both loved two very different people. We agreed to separate and she'll live in Savannah with Sawyer while I go off on my own. We decided to split our time with Sawyer. She'll spend a month with me then she goes back to Peyton for a month and so on."_

"_Wait, you just said separate. Means you're both legally married?" Brooke's voice rose._

"_Technically, we are but we've been separated for almost a year now. I filed for divorce a few months after we separated and we'll know soon."_

"_What would happen to Sawyer then?" Brooke questioned._

"_Both Peyton and I agreed to have joint custody of Sawyer. Right now, I just have to settle at one place permanently." _

"_Why didn't you tell us or call for that matter?" Brooke interrogated._

"_I knew if I did, I would have run to Tree Hill without sorting out my problems. That's why I came to New York to find you. You were the first person I wanted to see once I organized my life."_

"_So, what are you planning to do with your life?" Brooke probed._

"_I'm thinking of settling here for good since everyone has left or is leaving Tree Hill. At least, Sawyer will have a permanent place when she's with me and it'll be easier meeting up with my editor."_

"_That's a great idea. Is Peyton living with Jake?" Brooke asked clasping my hand._

"_Yes, they got together once the divorce petition was filed. I met up with Jake once Peyton and I decided to separate and we had a long chat. He was sorry for breaking up our marriage. I told him he actually helped us realize how our marriage wasn't working. We left on good terms."_

"_I'm glad you're still friends with Jake and everything is okay between you and Peyton," Brooke murmured leaning on my shoulder._

"_I'm grateful for that too," I whispered kissing Brooke tenderly on the head. "Coming here is the best __decision I made."_

"_Yeah," Brooke replied as we gazed longingly into each other's eyes. Next thing I know, we're kissing passionately trying to remember what it felt like being together…_

"Luke!" a voice called out.

_What the hell? Why is Nathan looking at me like that? _Lucas wondered. "Nate?"

"You're alive! I thought something was wrong. You've been spaced out for quite some time. I've been calling your name nonstop. You're lucky you snap out in time as I wanted to splash water on you," Nathan mentioned mineral bottle in hand. "Fortunately, Sawyer was too engrossed with the toys to notice me shouting your name," Nathan reflected rubbing his neck tiredly with his other hand. "What happened, Luke?"

"When you ask me how things were with Brooke, I guess I got swept away with the memories of how we met at the airport," Lucas replied honestly.

"You okay?"

"I'm good. Why don't we check on the kids?" Lucas suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Nathan answered placing the bottle on the coffee table as he head to Isabel's nursery.

"How's Daddy's Little Miss Sunshine?" Lucas questioned picking up Sawyer from the playpen.

"I is hungry, Daddy."

"We'll eat once Uncle Nate comes back with Isabel, okay?" Lucas responded carrying Sawyer in his arms.

"Okay Daddy. I want to play with Iz after."

"I'm sure we can arrange that," Lucas said tickling Sawyer as the sound of her infectious laughter fills the room.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated. :)


End file.
